1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wood treatment concentrates, and, more particularly, to a stable, aqueous wood treatment formulation containing a high loading of an active wood treatment chemical.
2. Description of the Prior Art
K. Narayanan, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,045,816, described a water-based microemulsion (Microflex®) of an active pyrethroid insecticide for delivery of the active at a high loading to treat fruits and vegetable crops. In this invention, there is provided a stable aqueous wood treatment concentrate and use formulation which includes Microflex® modified by including therein a substituted phenol therein. This modified Microflex® is particularly useful for treating and preserving wood by contacting it with a high loading of the active wood treatment chemical.